


Homework

by WilwyWaylan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, and a bit of fun, just some fluff, some awakening to feelings, that was fun to do :D
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Richie a été désigné pour aider Georgie avec ses devoirs. Corvée comme tant d'autres, mais qui dit Georgie, dit Bill aux alentours. Et peut-être que Richie aime beaucoup Bill...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'échange de prompts-répliques. Mon prompt était "pour notre premier rendez-vous, je m’attendais à tout sauf à ça…"

\- Alors, je crois que c'est comme ça, tu vois ? Il faut juste poser la retenue, et ça va donner.... Ah non. Alors peut-être comme ça...

Richie gribouilla la ligne qu'il venait d'inscrire, ajoutant une nouvelle rature à la page qui en comportait déjà beaucoup. Mais enfin, ce n'étiat pas sa faute si ce problème de maths était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que ses (maigres) compétences lui permettaient de résoudre ! Il se gratta le nez de son crayon, se rendit compte trop tard que la gomme en était complètement noire et qu'il venait de se noircir le nez. 

A côté de lui, Georgie gloussa, rappelant Richie à la dure réalité : non seulemnt il était en train d'échouer à un exercice, mais un exercice pour les enfants de six ans, ce qui était le summum du ridicule. Certes, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, pas avec le manège de Bill dans son dos. Cela faisait déjà trois fois (ou quatre, ou cinq, ou dix, mais qui comptait ?) que Grand Bill entrait dans la chambre "pour voir comment ça se passait". Et à chaque fois, Richei perdait complètement le fil des opérations et devait recommencer à zéro.

Ah, s'il tenait celui qui avait eu l'idée de cette punition ! Bon, certes, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, puisqu'elle avait été décidée par sa propre mère et celle de Bill, après être rentré une fois de plus avec un carnet de notes orné de mentions telles que "fait le clown en cours de mathématiques" ou "aurait des résultats absolument stellaires s'il ne perdait pas autant d'énergie à se comporter comme un singe sauvage". Ses parents n'avaient pas trouvé ces appréciations aussi amusantes que lui. Mais plutôt que de le priver encore davantage d'argent de poche, puisqu'en l'état actuel des choses, il ne devait plus en toucher pendant les deux prochaines années, sa mère avait décidé qu'il serait beaucoup plus formatteur pour lui de se retrouver à la place des professeurs qu'il ennuyait à longueur de temps. Elle avait donc demandé à Mme Denbrough si cela la dérangerait que Richie aide Georgie à faire ses devoirs. Richie avait accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Passer du temps dans la maison Denbrough ? A proximité de Grand Bill ? Pouvoir briller à ses yeux en se montrant un professeur émérite ? C'était parfait. C'était plus que parfait. C'était parfaittissime. Impressionner Grand Bill en gagnant l'admiration de son frère. Un plan de maître. 

C'était compter sans deux facteurs. D'une, être professeur, c'était amusant les cinq premières secondes. Ensuite, c'était vraiment pénible. Bien sûr qu'il savait résoudre des problèmes de maths pour les petits. Mais entre savoir et expliquer, il y avait un gouffre qu'il commençait seulement à mesurer. Heureusement pour lui, Georgie n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser de ses explications embrouillées, et il avait l'air de les trouver très amusantes. Depuis le début, il regardait Richie avec de grands yeux admiratifs, riant chaque fois que Richie disait une grossièreté. Il était assez clair que ce n'était pas ses talents de mathématicien qui faisaient son admiration, mais Richie n'était pas très reegardant. 

Et le second facteur, et non des moindres, était Grand Bill lui-même. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait marqué qu'un intérêt poli, compati un peu avec Richie, et s'était sagement mis à ses propres devoirs, les laissant travailler. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps. Après environ une demi-heure de délibérations mathématiques et d'un début de combat au crayon que Mme Denbrough avait stoppé d'un "tss tss" réprobateur, Bill était entré dans la chambre de Georgie pour regarder par-dessus leurs têtes. Richie avait sursauté quand il s'en était rendu compte, marquant la page du cahier d'un gros trait noir. Bill n'avait fait aucune remarque, et s'était contenté de pointer une erreur avant de revenir comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un Richie quelque peu troublé.

Pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, il portait un plateau avec deux verres de grenadine et une pile de biscuits. Georgie se jeta sur lui, mais il l'évita avec une aisance née d'une grande habitude, et posa le plateau sur le bureau que Richie débarrassa d'un geste. 

\- J'ai pensé qu'un goûter vous aiderait à réfléchir, annonça Bill.

\- Tu es trop bon avec nous.

\- Trop bon ? Alors je devrais le ramener à la cuisine. 

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! s'écria Richie en s'étalant contre le bureau, les bras en croix. Georgie l'imita immédiatement. Bill se contenta de rire et d'ébourrifer les cheveux de son frère. Avant de sortir, il fit pareil avec Richie, qui eut l'impression que son coeur avait subitement grossi du triple de sa taille, et était venu se loger dans sa gorge, ce qui n'était pas du tout sa place. Heureusement, Bill ne se rendit compte de rien, et Georgie non plus ne remarqua pas qu'on aurait soudain pu faire cuire un oeuf sur son front. 

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour faire un sort au goûter, et ils se remirent au travail, attaquant cette fois-ci la géographie. Richie fit la grimace, tirant une langue d'au moins un pied de long en louchant, faisant à nouveau rire Georgie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la géographie ? Pourquoi pas une rédaction où son talent de l'écriture pourrait briller ? Il prit la carte à remplir, la regarda attentivement, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. 

Georgie et lui étaient en train de débattre si Mrs Bumbridge accepterait qu'ils dessinent des pois et des rayures dans les différentes régions, quand Bill vint une fois de plus les rejoindre, un cahier à la main. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Grand Bill ? demanda Richie, ravi de la distraction.

\- Ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai pensé que peut-être...

\- J'y jetterais un coup d'oeil ? Avec plaisir, chef !

Les mains avides de Richie se tendaient déjà vers le cahier quand la petite voix de Georgie l'arrêta net :

\- Richie, on n'a pas fini ma carte !

Richie émit un grognement à mi-chemin entre la bouilloire chaude et l'hippopotame agonisant, allant jusqu'à laisser une fois de plus tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

\- Bon... voyons ça.

Il tira une nouvelle fois la carte à lui, observa les lignes qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir vu quelque chose qui aurait pu éventuellement ressembler à ce qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux, mais c'était il y avait six ans. Six ans, c'était loin, et déjà à l'époque, la géographie et lui n'entretenaient que des rapports très lointains. 

En désespoir de cause, il prit un crayon vert et commença à colorier au hasard, en espérant tomber juste. Georgie ne faisait aucune remarque, mais ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Et puis Richie avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi impliqués l'un que l'autre. A côté, Bill commençait à s'agiter. Non pas qu'ul soit en train de gesticuler dans tous les sens, mais Richie le connaissait bien. Bill faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, et la manière dont il faisait crisser le coin des pages contre le côté de son index indiquait qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Ceci dit, il n'était pas le seul. Richie était prêt à sauter de son siège. Le bureauétait tout petit, et le bras de Bill frottait contre le sien à chaque mouvement. Chaque bruit de papier, chaque glissement de crayon courait sur sa peau comme un courant électrique. C'était un véritable supplice, de rester comme ça, à quelques centimètres de Bill, son coeur dansant une sarabande endiablée, et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. 

Le crayon fut soudain ôté de ses mains, et la feuille suivit le même chemin. Richie cligna des yeux, surpris. Tout à ses battements de coeur et ses états d'âme, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Bill avait bougé. Grand Bill étudia la carte pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à la colorier à petits coups précis. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes et trente-sept secondes (non pas qu'il ait compté ou quoi que ce soit) pour la compléter, et il la tendit à son frère.

\- Il te reste quelque chose à faire, Georgie ? 

\- Non, c'est tout ! Je peux aller jouer dehors ?

\- Demande à maman d'abord.

Georgie se leva d'un bond et fila hors de la chambre avec un piaulement de joie. Richie mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation : maintenant qu'il était parti, il se retrouvait assis à un bureau qui était clairement prévu pour une seule personne, à côté de Grand Bill, les deux assis si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient presque pressés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il pour cacher son trouble, qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Bill ouvrit le cahier et le fit glisser en face de lui, sur la carte de géographie qu'ils n'avaient pas rangée. 

\- C'est juste le début, mais j'aimerais vraiment ton avis.

Il était tellement près, son bras contre le sien, son souffle... Richie devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette vraiment, comme se tourner et l'embrasser.

\- Honnêtement, Grand Bill, pour notre premier rendez-vous, je m’attendais à tout sauf à ça… Tu ne m'invites même pas à dîner ?

Oh bravo. _Bravo, Richard_. C'était _vraiment_ subtil, et pas du tout une réplique idiote qui allait tout gâcher. Bill allait certainement le mettre à la porte, le gifler avec son cahier, le chasser de sa maison où il amenait ses idées déplacées, tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas capable de fermer sa grande bouche. 

\- Eh bien, tu peux rester pour dîner, ma mère sera sûrement contente. Mais c'est pas très romantique, tu ne crois pas ?

Richie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme le poisson rouge le plus éberlué du monde. Puis il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et les oreilles aussi, tant qu'il y était. Mais Bill le regardait toujours, et il souriait. En d'autres circonstances, Richie aurait fait une plaisanterie, insinuant que c'était quand même très osé de la part de Bill d'inviter sa mère à un repas romantique. Mais quelque chose en lui n'avait pas envie de faire une blague du genre. Il se contenta donc de tourner à nouveau son attention sur le cahier, en essayant d'ignorer ses joues brûlantes. Le bras de Bill était toujours contre le sien, et sa jambe également, mais le frisson qu'ils causaient était moins électrique, plus doux et diffus. Et si de temps en temps, leurs mains se touchaient quand ils tournaient les pages ou pointaient une partie du texte, eh bien, personne ne pouvait les en blâmer, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
